


Lunch and Pinatas

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [64]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deputy Derek Hale, First Dates, Jealous Derek, M/M, Nervous Derek, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Derek becomes a deputy, he notices Stiles coming around a lot and hanging out with Deputy Parrish. And yeah, he's kind of jealous because he thought he and Stiles might have had... something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch and Pinatas

**Author's Note:**

> I received the following prompts on tumblr: "Hey :) if you're still taking prompts then maybe you can indulge me? I'm so in the mood for Derek being/becoming a deputy for the sheriff and being jealous of Parrish when him and Stiles and him start becoming close ;) Thanks <3333" AND "*pssst* derek jealous of stiles and deputy parrish's relationship (romantic or friendly) and trying to get him to notice him by becoming a deputy too or doing outrageous things completely unlike him. Please and thank you."
> 
> The tumblr post for these prompts (one is a continuation of the first) can be found [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/92845687538/hey-if-youre-still-taking-prompts-then-maybe-you) and [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/93177199373/pssst-derek-jealous-of-stiles-and-deputy-parrishs).

When Derek finally accepts the position of deputy (Sheriff insisted they do it all official with him going to police academy training and all that, so it took a while, even though he’d unofficially been helping out for months before that), he thinks it’ll be a piece of cake. It’s not like it should be any different from what he was doing before when he was a “consultant” to them. The only difference is that he’ll get paid regularly and wear a uniform. Not a problem.

He just didn’t take into consideration the fact that it would mean a lot of paperwork, and downtime, and sitting in the sheriff’s department noticing and staring at who comes in all the time and who they interact with, and who they sit and talk with, and who they bring things to like cupcakes and lattes and cookies and… LUNCH.

Stiles fucking brought Deputy Parrish lunch???

He’s never brought Derek anything, and he thought they were at least friends. Ok, so that’s not quite true, Stiles has brought Derek things but it was more like he had accidentally was given an extra sandwich when he was picking up dinner for his dad and Derek was there and hadn’t eaten yet, or he had brought cookies for everyone and passed them out to the deputies, Derek included.

But this? This is not that. Stiles is bringing things just for Deputy Parrish, and Derek… ok so he can admit it, he’s jealous.

He thought maybe that after years of knowing each other would have meant something, and maybe he had entertained the idea of Stiles coming back home to live after graduating college that they could maybe get to know each other better. He perhaps even thought that him working with a stable job for his dad might have impressed Stiles, but… apparently not.

And what does Deputy Jordan Parrish have that Derek, doesn’t? I mean his name is dumb and it’s quite obvious he can’t grow a manly beard. Ok so he’s some weird supernatural creature too, but like WEREWOLF. That’s gotta be cooler than whatever the hell Parrish is.

But… maybe that’s it. Werewolves aren’t cool anymore. Stiles has become disenchanted with them after all these years, and he’s infatuated with this new thing Parrish is. He knows Stiles; he knows how obsessive he gets about these kinds of things, researching everything out, and Derek guesses that this time all of Stiles’s research has led to him falling for Parrish.

That’s fine. It is. It’s not like Parrish is a bad guy. He’s always been very nice and friendly to Derek, and really compared to some of the other deputies, Derek likes Jordan the best. He’s funny and always calm in intense, panic-filled situations, and he’s smart. No wonder Stiles likes him. How could Derek even hope to compare? Stiles deserves so much better, and Parrish is that. He’s—

"Uh, hello? Derek? You there?" Stiles asks waving his hand in front of Derek’s face.

Derek shakes his head to focus back, sitting up from his desk to frown at Stiles. “What?” he says, and it comes out more gruff than he meant it.

Stiles chuckles and mutters, “Man that must have been some great daydream,” before he smiles and holds up the bag in his hand. “I asked if you wanted to have lunch with me. I got your favorite, no pickles, I remembered. But… if you’re too busy, it’s cool.”

"Wait, you got lunch for me? But I saw you with Parrish…"

"Oh, yeah, I had to ask him a couple things before I forgot them. You looked kind of busy so I asked him first before I came over."

Derek’s ears redden and his cheeks flush with embarrassment and maybe even a little excitement. “You brought me lunch so we could eat together?”

Stiles rubs the back of his neck, his own cheeks turning a nice pink. “Well, yeah. I thought maybe we could go outside? It’s nice out… and I don’t have anywhere I need to be and we haven’t really talked just us in a while, so I thought…”

"Yes, of course. Let me just make sure someone’s covering the phones."

"Oh, I already told Jordan to do that. He said he’s got it." Stiles thumbs over his shoulder, and Derek tilts his head to see Jordan giving him two thumbs up and a wide grin.

Derek chuckles, “Okay. Yeah, let’s go.” He follows Stiles out of the station to the picnic tables nearby. When Stiles makes an excuse that there’s bird poop on the bench on the other side, Derek doesn’t question it or tease him for the lie it is because it means they spend their lunch pressed up right next to each other.

And Derek doesn’t mind that one bit.

~

When their lunch is through and Derek has to go back to work, Derek finds himself incredibly disappointed.

It’s not like anything really happened between him and Stiles at lunch, other than they sat next to each other, and maybe flirted a little bit. But that’s been the norm between them for a while. He knows Stiles wanted to sit next to him, so that’s gotta mean something, right? And bringing him lunch and blushing about it. Stiles likes him, right?

Derek has no idea, so he goes to the one person he’s pretty sure can help.

"Parrish, I need to talk to you," Derek says, standing over Parrish’s desk, his face stern.

"Uh, sure, Derek. What’s up?" Jordan sits back in his chair, waves a hand in front of him for Derek to take a seat on the chair facing his desk.

"You’re friends with Stiles, right?"

"Yes."

"Just friends, though, right?"

Jordan chuckles. “Yes, Derek. I promise, I’m not out to steal him from you.”

"He’s not mine to steal."

Jordan raises an eyebrow, “Oh? But he brought you lunch, and every time he comes in here he asks about you or is looking for you.”

"He does?"

"Yeah. I mean I thought you guys were you know… a thing. I assumed you tried to keep it on the down low on account of the Sheriff."

"Uh… no. Wait. Do you think the Sheriff wouldn’t approve?!" Derek is suddenly nervous. He hadn’t even thought about that. Sure, the Sheriff approves of him as a deputy, but not to be dating his son.

"Dude, relax. You’re both adults, I’m sure the Sheriff doesn’t mind."

Derek coughs. “Right.”

"That all you wanted to ask?"

"Oh, um no. So, Stiles and I are not  _a thing_. Not yet, anyway, but I’d like for us to be? But… I don’t know what to do. What do I do?”

"Have you asked him out?"

"No."

"Well, maybe you should start there."

"That’s it, just point blank ask him."

"Yes, Derek. This isn’t that complicated. Call him up, or the next time you see him, ask him on a date. Don’t text him though."

"Ok, then what?"

"Uh… then he’ll say yes, obviously, and then you take him out."

"Where?"

"I don’t know! Wherever. Dinner? Movies? Bowling? Just pick something for you guys to do together and just, you know, talk and stuff, like you normally do."

"But how is that a date if we’re just doing things we normally do when we’re together?"

Jordan sighs and squeezes the bridge of his nose. “It just is. Believe me, Stiles will get it, and I’m sure he’ll take things from there.”

"Okay. Thanks."

"No problem."

~

The next day Derek is sitting at Jordan’s desk again asking questions.

"So, I called him."

"And?"

"And I asked him out. On a date."

"Okay. And?"

"He said, ‘Finally.’"

Jordan chuckles. “And?”

"And… I’m picking him up tonight for dinner at 7."

"That’s good! Have fun."

"Wait."

Jordan lets out an exasperated sigh and eye roll. “What?”

"Should I get him something? Like flowers? Or a present? Or do I just show up at his door? I feel like I should get something so I’m not empty-handed, but I don’t know."

"I don’t think Stiles will care, but if you want to get him something you can."

"But what?!"

"God, Derek, I don’t know! Get him a freakin’ piñata. He’s going out with  _you_  not the present. Stop freakin’ out about this.” He puts his hands on Derek’s shoulders. “Calm down. It’ll be fine, and maybe you guys will finally relieve the sexual tension between you two.”

"Sex?!"

"Oh my god. Forget I even said it. Look, just be yourself. Stiles already likes you, so it’s not like you have to go out of your way to impress him. Take him to dinner, eat, talk, get dessert, talk some more, take him home, kiss him goodnight and then leave. If you had fun and you liked it, ask him out again and do something else. Wash, Rinse, Repeat, and maybe let Stiles do some of the asking. That’s it. Simple."

Derek lets out a breath. “Simple. Right. Okay. Got it. Thanks.”

Jordan smiles, pats Derek on the shoulder before sitting back in his seat. “Good luck.”

~

The next day Jordan gets a text from Stiles that reads “Derek tells me I have you to thank for this” and a picture message of Stiles holding up a piñata while Derek kisses his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
